Sweet Nightmare (DO NOT READ)
by EmoJinx18
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT READ!
1. Prologue

**A.N: I know I have two other stories to be working on, but I got really bad writer's block for them. WTML really needs to be updated but without my notes and my scribbles about each chapter. :( And MG needs to updated but it's been so long since I've written an Inu/Kag story that it's hard. Any ways, this story is yet again Sess/Rin and I hope you guys like it because it popped up out of nowhere last night when I was sleeping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The wind softly blew sending the falling snowflakes flurrying around the petite figure clad in nothing but a red cloak as she stood over the icy river. Her hazel eyes stared back at her as she slowly bent down to her knees. The knife in her hand cold from the snow. She didn't seem to notice or care.

Swiftly, she jerked the blade across her wrists allowing her blood to flow freely to the ground. The thick metallic scent clogged her senses. So caught up fighting the pain she didn't realize he was behind her. He always knew when she hurt herself. It was the only way she could see him though. He was the monster they all feared back in the village.

"Rin," he growled huskily in her ear. His breath warm on her neck as he grabbed her wrist bringing it to his mouth. It always aggravated and touched him the extents she went to just to see him.

A groan escaped her part pink lips at the feeling of his mouth suckling on her wound. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered as his tongue swept across her cut cleaning the wound of her sweet blood. He had told her once before that he loved her taste. Her eyes stared into his golden ones as she felt her wound closing.

Sesshomaru stood up towering over her form as he observed her attire. "Why are you here, Rin." Without her cloak on he would be able to see her in all her glory. Just the thought of seeing her that way again made his loins ache with need.

Slowly, Rin stood up and faced him allowing her cloak to fall off of her shoulders and onto the ground exposing her body to the freezing cold air. "You said to come to you when I was ready. I am ready, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered feeling his eyes take in her appearance with burning eyes. It took every thing in her not to shiver from the cold. But he always seemed to know.

"I could kill you," he stated coldly walking towards her slowly. His eyes never left her body as he pulled her into his arms allowing his unnaturally hot body warm her.

"I understand," she whispered strongly before sweeping her hair back from her neck and tilting her head to the side to expose more of it. "I want to be with you...forever."

Silver hair fell around them like a curtain as he dipped his head to her neck breathing in her scent. "Rin," he growled as he held her soft flush tightly against his hard body. "There is no turning back after this." He nibbled on her neck where he would soon sink his fangs in.

If she was nervous, she hid it very well. Her scent showed determination and her voice held conviction. "This is what I want," she stated leaving no room for argument. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling her closer to her body as his hand sprawled over her breasts. "I want you, Maru."

"As you wish, Ai," he whispered into her neck before a searing white pain over took her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there's the prologue. My prologues show the beginning of the story's climax. So this isn't the first chapter of my story. Okay? Just let me know if I should continue..<strong>


	2. The Secret Visitor

**A.N: Ooh, reviews in only a few minutes within in posting up the prologue. Yay! Sweet lol.**

**Mikita: **You are a very vicious girl, lol. You maybe sitting next to me while you send me very mean PMs but I am going to be mean to you here, lol. I love you, Kita-bear. And this story IS for you since you begged...and begged...and begged. Lol. Enjoy. And stop blowing up my PM inbox!

**Taraah36: **Well yes I always tease you :P It's in the job description lol! You are going to be getting more dark, seductive "Valentine" as you call it. And *hugs* Thanks for being the first reviewer, Taraah!

**Tsuki. Kuchiki. 13: **Ai is a term of endearment. In Japanese it means love. Sesshomaru is referring to Rin when he says "Ai".

**icegirljenni: **Yup, submission, lol. Just wait. I hope you like this story like you liked my other stories. I really need to start reading your stories again lol. They are always awesome!

**RinSess13:** Uhm, I'm not sure what AU or post-canon is, so please elaborate for me. I'm still very new to the terms. If you Alternate Universe, or whatever, then yes it is. Sesshomaru isn't a demon, he's actually some thing totally different. Lol, you'll see the continuation but I'm not sure if it'll be very good.

**Str8LoveleyBarra: **Sexy? Lol! Nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Secret Visitor<strong>

The moon shone down on the snow covered ground as a figure quietly ran across it. Wolves howled behind chasing the figure before it jumped into the trees swinging from branch to branch. The animals snarled and jumped up trying to grab a hold of him.

Sesshomaru just glowered at them before jumping down and landing on the alpha male. His hands wrapped around its neck and snapped it clear off. Blood curtling howls filled the night as the wolves mourned the death of their leader before tucking tail and running away. The dead wolf's blood flowed freely in his mouth before he threw it aside.

Too much time had already been wasted with his feeding earlier. That human had put up quite the fight before he finished draining her. He even got a chance to take out his own sexual frustration.

Growling he took off in a flash running at top speed until he reached the quiet town. He jumped stealthily onto the roofs not making a sound. She was here. He could smell her scent. It was absolutely intoxicating. For days he had been tracking her scent ever since he saw her standing over the river.

The image of her naked body slipping into the cold water pierced his mind. Vividly, he could see how her breasts bobbed above the water as she floated on her back. How her hair swirled around her like ribbons as she stroked her body with the soap. And how her lips parted as she massaged the soap into her scalp. He had never known that watching a woman clean could be so erotic.

He wanted her. He wanted her something fierce. It was unbelieveable how his body reacted to seeing her like that. It stunned him how he wanted her. How he wanted to turn her and make her his forever.

With a silent mental growl, he dropped to the ground outside of her home. His feet made no sound as they touched the ground. Standing straight up, his silver hair cascaded over his body down to his knees. Some strands fell over his shoulders marring the view of his creamy chest.

As quiet as death itself, he slipped into the cottage taking in the view of the beauty laying on her bed. Breath-taking. Absolutely breath-taking. Her ebony hair was sprawled out on the pillow like a halo. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. And her pink, parted lips shined in the moonlight. The sheet covering her did little to hide her figure since it seemed she slept in nothing but her chemise.

Golden eyes glowed in the darkness as he stood over the bed. Her scent swam in his senses as he breathed deeply. The small sounds she made in her sleep made his loins tighten painfully. How he wanted to steal her away and force her to live with him. First, he needed to turn her.

He watched as her long eyelashes fluttered for a second before they opened revealing beautiful hazel eyes. Before they had opened, he had moved deep into the shadows. He watched as she sat up, the sheet pooling at her waist allowing him the perfect view of her chest through the see-through chemise.

Rin stared into the room before slipping out of her bed shivering. "I forgot to bring in fire wood. Great, just great, Rin. You are such an idiot," she growled out at herself. "And look, you're talking to yourself again. People are going to think the monster has possessed you."

Sighing, she walked over to the odd fire place and threw some logs into it before lighting it. Her eyes watched the flames dance. A deep sadness filled her. "Maybe he's just lonely," she whispered to herself unaware of the thing watching her. "Maybe the monster is just like us. He probably wants company. What do you think Ah-Un?" she asked looking at the two dogs laying at the foot of her bed.

The two animals just snorted before going back to sleep. How typical, she thought to herself before smiling some.

"I think I'll take some thing to him. I mean, he hasn't harmed any one in the village in years," she said standing up and dusting off her hands. Her rump was in the air as she stared at some thing odd on the floor. "What's this?"

Instantly, Ah's head snapped up as he looked over at her. He jumped off and ran towards her knocking her hand away from the thing with his massive head. A growl rumbling deep in his chest as his black fur stood on end. Un instantly reacted and joined him standing in front of Rin.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face as he sat up on one of the rafters hidden from Rin's view. Such a foolish creature that girl was. Maybe he should make his presence known to her. After all, she thought he was just like all the villagers.

Jumping down, he landed behind her without a sound. He watched as her back stiffened as she felt the heat radiating from his chest. How odd. She showed no signs of fear. Even her scent showed she wasn't afraid. Instead, she was curious. Interesting.

"Why are you here?" she asked slowly as if choosing her words carefully.

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder over her words. How to answer this girl, he thought before a dark idea came into his mind. "Hunting," he growled his breath tickling Rin's neck.

"Oh?" Rin didn't believe him for a second. She should be frightened of him. Yet, she wasn't. How foolish am I, she thought to herself. "I believe you are lying, Mr-. I'm sorry, I do not know your name."

Astounded didn't even come close to what Sesshomaru felt at that moment. This human girl had to galls to say he was lying. Even though he was, how did she know it. "Are you not afraid, girl? I could kill you very easily." As if to make his point, one of his clawed hands reached around in front of her and grabbed a hold of her throat. "Very, very easily."

The contact of his skin touching hers sent flames shooting straight to her toes. What is wrong with me, her mind cried. Become afraid! He is going to kill you if you don't become afraid. And why weren't Ah-Un coming to her rescue?

"Do it, you'd be doing me a favor," she said boldly. It was the truth. No one here really liked her. The daughter of a bar wench.

Burying his face into her neck, he breathed in her scent. So much more intoxicating. Now he could tell what it was. Some thing sweet, yet spicy. How would she taste, his mind growled out curiously. His tongue flicked out touching her pulse point feeling as her pulse picked up.

"Only when you are ready, Rin," he growled in her ear. "_Sleep_." The command instantly knocked Rin out before she knew what was happening. His hands grazed her breasts as he held her to his chest. Gently, he swept her into his arms and carried her to her bed. "Good boys, Ah and Un," he said to the dogs as they jumped up on the bed.

His clawed fingers brushed back a few strands of hair enjoying the way it sent sparks shooting through his veins. It was foreign but he liked it, at least a little. He smirked as he clasped something around her neck whispering in her ear. "You will go alone to the river in a fortnight. You are to tell none where you are going."

Standing up, he left like when he arrived. No sound was made. She would be safe, for now. If he didn't control the animal inside of him soon, she might not be. Even now he could feel it clawing its way to the surface, fighting to drink from the girl's neck and ravage her body.

Never in the six generations he had lived outside of this village had his body reacted to any female. He had known her mother for she brought him men who intruded the village. Their blood was vile but filled him enough to keep him from attacking the village. She was a good woman, until she forced to work in the bar as a wench.

Rin, she looked nothing like her mother. Yet, at the same time, she looked exactly like her. How interesting, he thought to himself as he made his way back to his cave. In a fortnight it would be the night of the full moon. He intended to keep Rin at the river for those three days so he could study her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there's the ending for chapter 1.. Not very good but I'm kind of being pressured by Mikita, lol. She's holding a toy gun to my head saying she'll shoot me to death with chocolate syrup if I didn't post this chapter by this time. So yeah lol. Hope you all enjoyed.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Mikita: She's just mad because I'm her beta reader and love tormenting her. And yay! Jinxie my wittle Minxie, I love it! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! I hope you other readers are enjoying it as much as I am! Heh. =^-^=<span>


	3. The Blacksmith's Gift

**A.N: I am SO GLAD that Mikita is in another state. I don't want to be covered in syrup AND cool whip! Lol. All right, time to answer reviews...I'll even answer Mikita's...threatening PM because I love being syrupless,**

**Taraah36: **Yes, chocolate syrup. There's a story behind it. Demon? XD Sesshomaru isn't a demon in this story. But he is a dark thing of the jungle! Necromancing rapist? Hm, never thought of it like that, lol. That does sound pretty funny. Ah-Un did sense Sesshomaru BUT why they didn't attack is a secret that you will find out in later chapters. *Evil laugh* ._. That scared me.

**hanayuki: **Next chapter is here...

**Proxian: **Shh! Don't give her any ideas! Lol, and I'm writing, hon. Just don't tell Mikita ANY of your ideas! I beg of you!

**Mikita: **Why would I want to make a character like that asshat Neo? You are so weird. Uhhhm...NO! I am not going to have Sesshomaru rape Rin. -w- You know better than any one that I am against that stuff! Shesh, did Midnight knock your brain out of head when you two got into a fight? Seriously, Kia my dear, you need help. Let's go to Parkwood together and get examined! LMAO! Mwah, love you, girly. Now put down the syrup filled water gun! And the cherries! XD

**RinSess13:** It's not THAT sexy lol. I thought that's what AU meant. Like I said, I'm still new to the whole termology. Most of my fics seem to be AU, lol. To do a Post-canon I'd have to rewatch every single ep of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru not be a demon isn't very new. Most people make him human or some other mythological creature. Glad you like it. Kind of. He doesn't rape the woman. Because of what he is, when he drinks blood, his female victims become aroused. There is an ana-however-you-spell-it thing in his saliva. Basically, his saliva is loaded with pheromones, if you know what that is. He doesn't feed off of human or animal flesh. Blood drinking only. Yes, he lives in a cave. A very nice cave at that. (We are all strange, dear.) XD He can't control dogs, he can communicate with them. Yup, Rin's mom fed him bandits. He stopped terrorizing the village. She died and he had to find some way to eat. Wow, sure a long reply x.x My fingers hurt now, lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I own this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Blacksmith's Gift<strong>

When Rin woke up the next morning, her ears were ringing and her body felt oddly warm. What happened last night? she asked herself. Her head was pounding and every thing was foggy. Some thing was cool between her breasts. It startled her.

Slowly, she looked down and noticed a wolf fang dangling from the golden chain around her neck. What was this? Who had put it there? So many questions swam in her head that it made her dizzy. Really dizzy. That is, before she remembered her midnight visitor. The visitor with a dark, sexy voice that curled her toes. It was the monster, yet he wasn't the monster every one claimed him to be. If he was, he would have drank from her. But all he did was request her meet him at the river in a fortnight.

Her shoulders shrugged as rolled out of the bed. Her feet hit the cold floor before some thing clicked in her head. Ah-un never tried to attack him. If he had ill-intent in his mind, they would have attacked him. So underneath all those whispered legends, he was a big softy. Or so she hoped.

Ah slipped off of the foot of the bed. His long black tail slapping Un in the face as he padded behind Rin to the weird dressing curtain she had made to hide herself while she changed. A small whimper escaped his throat as he looked at the necklace around Rin's neck. He knew who put it there. The male's scent was all over her.

Un looked up and snorted annoyedly. He knew as well. Their mistress was marked with the monster's scent. It set her up for being a victim from others of his kind. And Ah-Un would make sure no one caused their beloved mistress harm.

"What's the matter with you two?" questioned the young woman as she stepped into the dress she had finished making last night before bed. It had taken her several weeks to get the material. Then it took several days to make the pattern and sew every thing together. In her opinion, it had come out looking great.

Twirling, Rin sighed in utter pleasure as the material rubbed against her skin. It felt nice. Almost like when her visitor's hand curved around her neck. The image flashed in her mind. She remembered his breath on her neck. His breath smelt heavenly. Which was odd. Every one said it would smell like death. But it smelt like some thing dark and sensual.

A smile curved the young woman's pink lips up. Her eyes twinkled as she remembered that the blacksmith, Shomaru, asked for her to stop by. He never told her why, but she had a guess. Out of all the village men, she liked him the best. The way his muscles tensed when he raised his hammer, then relaxed when he brought it down on the metal. The way the muscles in his chest rippled. And how his build was lean and muscular instead of broad and muscular or wimpy.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered the way he showed interest in her as well. They always were spending their free time with each other. Some times they would walk around the village and just talk. Other times she would invite him over for a meal. Ah-Un seemed to like him and that's all that mattered to her.

"Ah, Un," she called to her dogs who instantly appeared at her feet. Some times it shocked her how quick they were. But she just smiled at them. "Are you ready to go see Shomaru?" she cooed.

Both dogs started yipping and their tails wagged excitedly. They absolutely loved the blacksmith. It was adorable how their triangular ears perked up and their fur quivered in excitement. Plus, how they jumped up and licked at her face until she opened the door and allowed them to run outside.

"Okay, okay," she gasped breathless. As quick as she could, she jerked open the door allowing them to run outside. A broad smile on her face as they jumped down from the platform and impatiently waited for her. It was the usual routine she loved. The routine she'd never grow tired of.

* * *

><p>Metal hitting metal sounded through the air continuously. Red embers flew through the air. Heat from the always going fire made the room hotter. The body of a man bringing a hammar down continually onto a sword was all that was seen through the bar-like doors.<p>

Shomaru, a drifter who came to the village several years ago. The man who every young, single yearned for. Yet, his eyes were set on one and one alone. The beautiful Rin. He never had to work hard to get her attention. He already had it. Just like she had his attention.

Leaning back some, he swiped his forearm across his forehead catching the sweat forming there. He had been lucky to get the job when he came here. The other blacksmith had died from old age and they needed another. As it so happened he was a blacksmith by trade.

A ghost of a smile curved his lips when Rin offered to allow him to stay at her place until his own home was built. Most of the villagers whispered and stared. Rin rarely talked, much less offered her home to another. Especially to strangers. Yet no one stopped her. Besides, she had had a spare bed from when another lived there.

He could remember those hazel eyes of her brightened when she had awoken to breakfast waiting for her that morning. There was no way he would allow a woman to starve when it seemed like she worked herself to the bone trying to make ends-meet. A seamstress and a hunter, that's what she was. On a rare occassion, she worked along side the baker.

So lost in his thoughts and memories of the beautiful woman, he never realized she had arrived. Never realized she watched as he worked. Never felt her eyes taking in the sight of the muscles on his back rippling under the tight tunic as he pounded away on the sword before sticking it into the fire to heat up again. He never noticed she was there until one of her dogs barked.

"Rin," he said slightly startled. "I didn't see you there, girl."

Rin's sweet laughter filled the air as her eyes sparkled. So beautiful, his mind whispered.

"I'm sorry for not making my presence known. I just love watching you work," she laughed out. "It's always been so interesting."

"I see," was his grunted reply before he dropped the finished sword in the barrel of water next to the door. "You arrived just in time."

"In time for what?" asked a curious Rin as she sat down on the chair he had made for her to sit in when she was there.

Shomaru watched her from his periphal vision. The dress she wore really clung to her nice curves. She wasn't as thin as the other girls, but she surely wasn't as big as some of the woman. She was in between and just perfect. That dress and corset really accented her figure. The deep blue made her eyes pop. And her crimson colored cloak helped hide some of her figure, sadly.

"I missed your visit the other day," he said trying to make conversation as he dug around through a small chest behind the fire pit. He always had such a hard time making conversation with her.

"I showed up right after you left for the city," she answered. She sounded so sad. It made his heart clench in regret. "What's it like?"

Startled by her question, he looked at her hesitantly for a second. "Big, smokey. Filled with vermin of the world," he teased. It was always like this when he left for the city. She was always so curious about the outside world. The world outside of the Dark Forest.

Rin just laughed. "Seriously, what's it like?" Her head cocked to the side in the most adorable fashion. She was always so adorable.

He pondered for a moment. "Big. Filled with people. And different scents. Different colors," he whispered. He finally found what he was looking for. Every time he went to the city, he tried to bring her back some thing. This time he had some specially made.

"Rin," he began slowly, unsure of how to begin. Clearly his throat, he continued. "We have known each other since you were fifteen when you so kindly took me in. These past eight years have been the best years of my life. I know I am five years your senior, which might seem too old. But." He stopped and studied her face as he set the small like box in her lap.

"What is this?" she whispered as she opened the small box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever saw. "Shomaru? Wh-What?" Her mind was hazy as she thought about each other words and slowly worked through them. Was he courting her?

"I, uh.. I want you to be my wife, Rin. That is, if you'll have me." His voice was hopeful, yet colder than usual as if he was steeling himself for rejection. He always did that. It was as if he was two different people. For a second she could have sworn he sounded just like her visitor last night.

"Oh, Maru," she gasped before jumping up and hugging him tightly around the neck catching him off guard. "Of course!"

His arms wrapped around her waist as he hugged tightly to him before spinning her around laughing happily. This was too perfect to be true. She actually said yes to him. It felt nice, he thought a smile curving on his lips. Things were going as planning. Yes, every thing was falling into place perfectly.

"Here," he exclaimed. "Let me slip the ring on your ring." Rin only nodded as he plucked the small silver band from the box. Slowly, he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful," she gasped finally studying it. It was so beautiful. There was even a small stone in the center of it. A beautiful amethyst gem sat there shining up at her in the fire light. "I love it, Shomaru."

His head dipped down and his long, black hair blanketed them from the view of the gathering villagers. He chuckled before kissing her forehead. This day couldn't be more perfect. "I thought you would when you said you always wanted some thing some thing made from amethyst. And your really make it more beautiful."

A scarlet red blush coated Rin's normally pale cheeks. He called her beautiful. Obviously he thought he innocence was funny because he laughed. He truly laughed. In some odd way, it sounded like how her visitor would have laughed had he laughed. Strange. Rin just pushed it aside. Shomaru was a respectable man.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's form sunk deeply into the hot spring buried deep inside of his cave. His body ached. Rin's scent was swirling in his mind. He had sunk back into her home tonight and noticed she still wore his necklace. She seemed to have taken a liking to it. The thought brought a smile to his lips as he also saw the ring on her finger.<p>

His hand resting on his muscular stomach, he lightly scratched at the scar there. How to go about the next part of his plan, he deliberated. Golden eyes closed as he sunk deeper into the soothing hot water. That stupid wench from last night's feeding had upset his stomach. She apparently had some sickness he forgot to check for and now he was paying the price.

Maybe some day real soon he could change his victim into Rin. Her taste would be much sweeter. Her body more supple. And her reactions more innocent. Twenty-three years old and she had yet to settle down. Much less take a man to bed. A virgin and as innocent as the day she was born.

The sound of four pairs of paws padding into the cave roused him from his musings. Looking over his noticed the two dogs, well they weren't dogs like the villagers thought. They were much bigger than your average dog. The size of wolves, which was what they were.

"_How is she?"_ he growled. His words were that in the language the animals knew best.

The bigger of the two, obviously the alpha of the two, sat down and stared at him before answering. _"She is excited about being engaged."_

_"Good."_

_"Is that all, Master?"_

_"You may leave."_ With that, the two left like they came. Well, well, well. Things were definitely going to go as planning. Thirteen more nights. Just thirteen more nights before she could be his. The thought fired his blood beyond belief. Yes, she would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Ta-da! What did you guys think? Come on, come on! I need more than Mikita's threats of dumping me in chocolate and making me eat it! Hope you guys liked it. I'd also like to tell you that the first replier gets to chew Mikita out! And I'll even give you her e-mail address if you do it!<strong>

Mikita: Don't tell her what you think! Her dyke hair has made her head big enough! But you can tell me what you thought. -Bats eyes innocently- Jinxie won't have to know that you told me. -Very lazy beta reader. Doesn't want to do it- And Jinx, if you do that, I am coming back down to Mississippi and kicking yo country bumpkin ass! Don't tempt, hooker! I will shoot yo ass from there to Pluto! Bahahahahahaha! =^-^= Love ya, bitch!


	4. I Am Dreaming

**A.N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have had this typed of for a couple weeks but...been kind of busy... A lot has happened since the last time I updated and I am so sorry for not putting this up sooner. Enjoy... Oh, and after this chapter I won't be replying to those small reviews that say "Good job, keep it up." or "I love this story!" or stuff like that. Sorry, but it takes up space for me to write back to those. I am only replying to them in this chapter because I don't want to hurt any feelings..**

**icegirljenni: **You didn't miss any chapters, lol. At least I don't think you did. I've only put up two, not including the Pro. I'm not answering if Shomaru is/isn't Sesshomaru. Mwhaha, enjoy the head-ache. I'm joking! You'll see what's going on soon. And I love that you, Taraah, and jolie are reading ANOTHER one of my bad stories. :) I think I'd die without you three lovely ladies.

**Taraah36: **Again, I AM NOT answering that, lol. It would give away the entire thing! Really? Didn't realize it followed a story line. How they came to be hers and how long they've been hers will be explained in due time. Sessh's plan is top secret. And oops. Some body, who's name is Mikita, was suppose to be checking that for me. -w- She is such a lazy girl. (Yea, get country on me, suga. We just love that stuff down herre. XD)

**Str8LovelyBarra: **Why he wants her to get married, I can't tell you. It'd give every thang, I mean every thing, away.

**RinSess13:** How did it surprise you? No, he is not making all these things just to get Rin's blood. Yes, he had taken care of Rin ever since her mother died. Pheromones go both way, dear, if I remember correctly lol. Yup, all delivered themselves gladly. Less innocent, more wanton. You are good xD You were Shomaru was Sesshomaru? Maybe his human form doesn't have all those awesome powers. Exactly, he can't control the dogs but he sure as hell can command them!.

**FrozenPride:** First off, I love your name xD. When doesn't Sesshomaru have a master plan?I am not telling you if it a coincidence that their names are so close, don't worry. Their names are Ah and Un so yeah it's Ah-Un but in adorable wolf/doggy form! I'm glad you love the story so far.

**jolie:** Hello beautiful, glad to see you are reading this. Creepy and mysterious sums it. He might be. Sesshomaru lives in a cave. Shomaru lives in the village. Are they the same person or two different beings? That's what you'll have to find out yourself.

**hanayuki:** Thanks. Enjoy reading.

**Tsukimori. Kuchiki. 13:** Sorry for having to keep spacing your name out, dear. Fanfic seems to love making your name look weird if I don't. LMAO! Seems like he has a split personality? He is nothing but split personalities, at least in my opinion.

**mustacheman:** More is coming.

**CoolCat0720:** OMG! Read and find out what he's gonna do. :3 Lol. (And no, I'm not mocking you. Just joining you :3)

**angnay:** Well, I am glad you love it.

**EvilPinkPlatypus:** I have never heard of an Evil Pink Platypus before but your name is absolutely adorable! It makes me wanna cuddle you! And I'm glad you love my fanfics and thanks for the compliment. "Fluffster" is glad she is engaged but you'll have to wait to find out why. Shomaru being his alter ego? xD I can't tell you that, my dear. No, dear, you shouldn't drink any more coffee. You wouldn't want to OD on coffee (Trust me, It can happen O_O It's not fun!).

**chichicoo:** Glad you like where the story is going so far. Is the monster a dog demon or vampire? Hmm, what he is is hard to explain. But you are very close. What he is is *Looks around suspiciously* a figment of your imagination. Joking. It seems vampiric? Well, that's what I was shooting for, deary.

**Mikita: **Kia, stop threatening to give away the plot DX I'm updating as fast as I can while trying to help your brother out with Tracy. Shesh. No, Sesshomaru isn't going to kill Rin and rape her corpse. You already know part of what's going to happen. Stop making sick guesses. Dx I don't want another night filled with nightmares because of you. And STOP blowing up my PM inbox. Enjoy your flight. And shut the fudge pops up before I go Kita hunting xD. Joking. But remember "I have PMS AND a gun." :) I love you, hooka.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. And a warning, there's a small lemon ahead. (I work fast. But there's a reason for it in this chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I Am Dreaming<strong>

Rin laid there in bed tossing and turning. Memories haunted her. Memories of her mother. The memories of her father. Even memories that weren't hers. Nightmares. Fears. Thoughts. Wants. Every thing was all rolled into one strange dream. If only it would end.

Her forehead creased. Her legs tangled into the sheets as she fought an unseen oponent. She flailed her fists and legs trying to break free. Why were the dreams hunting her now after so many years? Her unconscious mind knew, but her conscious one didn't.

Whimpering, she pathetically clawed at the sheets. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. Tears fell down from her eyes that were clenched shut. Her nails would accidently bite into the flesh of her body as she fought to free herself. She bit at the pillow trying to scream to no avail.

Sesshomaru just watched quietly from beside her. There was nothing he could do. If he woke her, she'd panic and be frightened like a mouse cornered by a cat. He wouldn't risk scaring her. He couldn't risk it. All of his planning would be ruined for sure.

Gently his fingers pried her legs free from the sheets. They stroked her creamy legs soothingly watching as they slowly stopped thrashing around. He trailed his hands up to her face and gently worked the pillow for between her teeth. His thumb stroked her trembling bottom lip before the rest of her face. Soon, his hands travelled down her neck to her arms. He stroked each part of her arms before reaching her hands. As gentle as a spring breeze, he unclenched them bringing each finger to his mouth and showering each one with kisses.

He watched as she slowly calmed down. Her breathing went from heavy and quick to soft and slow. A ghost of a smile curved his lips as he moved his hands to massage her luscious hips. She felt so soft to his hands. No one woman had the right to be this soft, this sensual. This sexy.

His fingers continued to caress her hips slowly moving up to her waist just as her eyes lashes fluttered. So she was waking up was she, he thought smiling. Time to have a little fun.

Now normally he wasn't like this. It wasn't in his nature to tease a female like this. Actually, how he's been acting lately wasn't in his nature at all. He had never acted like this until her.

Sesshomaru dipped his hair down watching as his silver mane mingled with her ebony locks. It was quite beautiful the way they contrasted yet seemed to accept each other. His hair had created a veil of darkness hiding his face in the shadows. She couldn't see his features. For if she did, he would be doomed.

"What is your name?" she whispered tiredly as her hazel eyes slowly unglazed. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. The way they were was so intimate and familiar should have been unsettling. Yet, just like when Shomaru was so close to her, it felt so right. How could something so wrong feel so right? You are an engaged woman, her mind screamed at her.

His voice was deep and seductive. Like dark magic, it caressed her skin. "My name is unimportant, Rin." He knew her name, but she yet to know his.

"It has been important to me every night since I found this," she whispered as she lifted up the pendant, "around my neck."

She just listened as he made a 'hn' noise in his throat. What was so wrong about telling her his name? "Please. I do not wish to refer to you as 'monster' when it is clear that you aren't," was her determined message.

This young woman should be quaking in fear. She should not be saying such bold things. How could she possibly know if he was or wasn't a monster. He killed for the pleasure of killing. He thrived on the taste of blood. And lived for terrorizing. Had he gone soft?

Quickly his mind thought of a falsehood to tell her. Ah, what a perfect thing to tell. Too bad his mouth had other plans. "Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," she whispered the name sliding off her tongue like honey. It sounded so sweet, so sensual coming from her lips. It made his loins tighten and his eyes glow darkly in the night. "I like it. It suits you. The killing perfection."

Her head tilted to the side exposing more of her neck to him. She didn't know that it was a way of showing submission. She didn't know how it made the animal in him roar and claw to get out. How could she. Rin was only human.

Faster than she could see, his hot mouth was on her neck sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. Her breath caught in her throat. Her body going from normal to hot faster than she ever thought possible. What was he doing to her? Why must her body react like this to him?

A growl rumbled in Sesshomaru's chest as he pinned her hands beside her head. Her flesh tasted sweet and spicy, a lot stronger than her scent. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy with need. He needed to take her. Needed to feel himself inside of her.

"Please," she whimpered tears suddenly filling her eyes. Shame. She felt so ashamed. "Stop. I beg of you."

Angry at her. Angry at himself. He ripped himself from her. She rejected him. And he did not take rejection too well. But it wasn't rejection, his conscious whispered. She was an engaged woman after all, she was acting as she should.

Across the room, Ah-Un whimpered. They sensed that their mistress was upset. So like any loyal animals would do they padded across the room and jumped on the bed. Ah booted Sesshomaru out of the way look up at him innocent but mockingly. Laying on either side of Rin, they buried their muzzles into her side. It seemed as it their presences alone instantly calmed her down.

"I apologize, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered pulling the covers to her chin. It had taken her this long to realize how undecent she was dressed. Even in a dream she couldn't be bold. Suddenly a laugh raked her body causing Sesshomaru to stare at her. "Even when I dream of you, I can't be bold enough."

Her words startled him. So she did dream of the monster who terrorized the villagers every full moon. How interesting. "Explain yourself, girl," he said coldly. Amusement crept into his mind but he wasn't about to show her that.

Rin's smile did the oddest things to him. "Ever since I was a little girl, I have dreamed about you. Mother said it was because I was special." She shook her head, her goofy smile never leaving her face. "I'm special enough I need to be taken and locked away. Dreaming of the monster and making up a name for him. How utterly crazy."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. She believed she was dreaming this all up. Let her believe what she wanted. It was best that way. Maybe he could be bold for her. Just a little.

"Then allow this Sesshomaru to please you, Rin," his voice was husky as he leaned closer to her. "If only in your dreams."

Since she was still as innocent as a new born babe, her cheeks flared. Her body reacted to his words in the strangest ways. A liquid heat pooled between her legs and she could feel her nipples hardening. The fabric of her chemise rubbed against the sensitive buds as she squirmed around.

"O-Only if...y-you tell me wh-what you a-are," she stammered out embarrassedly.

A smirk curved his lips. He moved slightly forward allowing on the bottom half of his face visual. Rin stared at the elongated canines and sensual curve of his lips. He had such a sharp looking jaw and high cheekbones from what she could tell.

"A creature of the night," his voice seemed to purr. It was so erotic and masculine sounding that Rin shivered, her back arching slightly. What was going on with her body? Even if this was her dream, she shouldn't be acting like this. If Shomaru knew what she dreamed, he would look away.

That line of thought made her frown. That's right. She's engaged. Suddenly she looked away from Sesshomaru her face set in one of shame and indignity.

"I can't," was her hushed whisper. "I am engaged."

Without her realizing it, he had pinned her down to bed. His body was nudged in between her thighs. One of his hands held both of her wrists above her head. "Tonight you are not engaged. After all," he whispered in her ear catching the lobe between his teeth careful not to break the skin. "I am whoever you choose."

Soft moans erupted from Rin's mouth as he sucked on her earlobe. It sent a fire coursing through her veins. Her body was on fire. And his touch sent electricity right through her. It was just a dream, right? What harm could be done from dreaming.

Hesitantly she looked up at him and said, "All right." A dream was only a dream. Nothing could happen that would effect her life outside of it.

If his smile could have looked any more sinister, she was sure the devil himself would be quivering in his boots. What had she just done?

* * *

><p>The feel of his hands roaming her body caused her body to arch up against his. Her lips was parted as his imprinted themselves against hers. His tongue dipped deep into the confines of her mouth tasting her. He explored every inch, finding every secret place. Her taste was so intoxicating.<p>

Her moans were soft and innocent. He could feel his body tighten with each sound. But tonight wasn't about him. Tonight was about her. Even if she remembered it as a dream, he knew that it was far from the truth. Oh, yes. It was far from the truth.

The sheets had been discarded, same with her chemise. Her body was there for his viewing and he took advantage of his. Slowly, he looked her up and down. Her cheeks were flushed. Her lips swollen from his kiss. The swell of her breasts heaved up and down heavily. And they were perfect. He could efficiently cup them in his large palms.

She had a slightly wide rib cage. A small waist. And thick, beautiful hips. She was absolutely perfect. Tonight he would praise her body. But he would never enter her and claim her. If he did, she would know it wasn't a dream. She would no longer be a maiden.

"Sess..homa...ru...sa..ma," she panted out as his hands, his mouth, his teeth, and his tongue played with her breasts. Each sound she made was followed by a growl from him. How he loved the way she said his name, even with that damned title behind it.

"Oh..mmmn," she gasped out as one of his hands slipped between their bodies to the triangular patch of dark curls. He could just feel her heat. One finger stroked the lips of her mound before he cupped it in his hand. His middle finger teased her entrance as he watched how she reacted.

Rin's nose wrinkled slightly and her lips parted a little more. Sesshomaru felt as she spread her shivering legs wider and wrapped them around his hips. Her wetness coated his finger as he thrust it deep with inside her. She was so tight and it seemed she knew because she whimpering and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Against every thing he stood for, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he pumped his finger in and out of her continually. He stroked her walls and curled his finger. Soon he added another and then one more as it continued on. Her walls clenched so tightly around his fingers that he imagined what it would be like to be buried inside of her.

Rin's body got hotter and hotter under his bare chest. Her moans louder and louder until he had to cover her mouth with his. She would arch and rub her body against his as she rode his fingers. As it went on, her body began to clench tightly around his fingers. A knot formed in her stomach until she reached her screaming orgasm. And it was a screaming orgasm because Sesshomaru had caught the scream in his mouth. It tasted sweeter than anything else he had ever tasted.

Sesshomaru watched as her body quaked and shivered as he slowly eased her down from her first ever climax. His tongue was thick in his mouth as he cleaned his fingers of her sweet juices. She tasted sweeter than any thing. He watched her hazy hazel eyes cloud over.

When he kissed her neck, her heard her whisper something he never thought he'd hear from her sweet lips. "Bite me. I know that what you want to do."

"Sleep, Rin. When you awaken from this dream, never forget it," he growled quietly in her ear. It was too much of a temptation. Her neck tilted to the side. He could hear and see her pulse. So tempting.

Rin just shook her before he stole another kiss. "No," she groaned out before exposing more of her neck to him. "Take what you want. Please."

It was killing him to hear her beg. How he wanted to bury his fangs into her neck. How he wanted to sample this delicate flower. "Rin," he growled before nipping at her neck.

"It's a dream," she reminded him. "Please."

Growling mentally at himself, he fought down his roaring beast. If it would get her to sleep sooner, he might as well do it. The taste he had been dying to sample. What harm could it do?

"As you wish, Rin," he growled out. Slowly his tongue stroked the pulse in her neck once, twice. Then his fangs sank deeply. Sesshomaru heard her gasp out in shock then moan in pleasure. It seemed like an explosion happened in his mouth as her blood hit his tongue. So delicious.

Rin's body quaked from the white-hot pleasurable pain raking through her body. This was the best dream she ever had. And it was so real and vivid that all she thought about what the feel of Sesshomaru's body against his and his fangs in her neck. It was the most erotic thing one could ever feel.

The best in him lifted its head and howled as he drank deeply, Savoring her taste, Sesshomaru ripped himself from Rin's neck and roared loudly into the night. Her blood dripped from his mouth and splattered onto both of their chests.

Dipping his head down, his tongue lapped at the wound and cleaned her blood off of her. Closing his golden eyes he savored her taste once more as her hazel eyes closed. Using the shadows for cover he left the quiet village. Ah-Un watched as he left before they looked at each other then their sleeping mistress.

* * *

><p>Rin slept the deepest sleep she had ever slept. Her dreams centered on one man, the monster. Sesshomaru. Her sweet nightmare. A nightmare that had haunted her dreams since she was a child. The monster.<p>

Sesshomaru on the other hand, went to bed with a rocking hard-on that made his sleep more difficult. The things he wanted to do to that female when she finally became his ran through his mind. This was just one of the many nights he would be going to be with a hard-on harder than stone, and he knew it. But it was worth it.

With that thought, he fell into a blissful slumber dreaming, for the first in his entire existence, of the raven haired beauty laying back in her home.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Weeeeell? How was that D: I know it was kind of bad but I kind of *Blushes* used some things my boyfriend sent me. It would have been more graphic but I didn't want to scar any one with my sucky sex writing skills. Well I hope you all enjoyed and please tell me when you see grammer errors. My at home beta-reader, aka Mikita, has gotten lazy since she got out of college and is being a major b-word and won't do it for me D: She is so cruel.<strong>


	5. Reflections?

**A.N: Ugh.. Sleepless nights suck! So many ideas for so many stories running through my head! I'm about to start doing one-shots! Just so you know, I put "Reflection" from the movie Mulan in here because, well, you'll see. Annd I'm using Christina Aguilera's version because...I'm a rebel! (Thank you so much _Taraah36 _for pointing out my grammar errors. Mikita is currently out of pocket and off the grid so I have no one to point out my mistakes BEFORE I post up the chapter. Plus, it was 3 a.m. here in Mississippi when I was typing this up... *Anime Sweatdrop* I really need to pay attention.. Thank you so much!)**

**Taraah36:** You loved the erotica? I am glad. Will Rin marry Shomaru? Will he see the fang marks? Seems every one is asking those question. And what will Rin think when she awakens. We will have to see

**Cristaline:** Thank-you, dear. I am absolutely glad you love the story so far. Hope you enjoy the rest of it as well.

**icegirljenni:** Honey, it wasn't men. Did you not read it clearly enough? It had said that the villagers believed they were dogs when they were really wolves. *Facepalms* Dear, read from the beginning. RIN is suppose to meet him in a fortnight. He whispered it in her ear when he sent her to sleep in the first chapter, remember? (Don't get mad at me for pointing that out *hides under chair* Only trying to be helpful). Just read and soon all your questions will be answered.

**Tsukimori. Kuchiki. 13: **Glad you liked it. Yes, it does suck she believes it all was a dream. He deserves the suffering though. And a cold shower might help him, but not much *evil laugh*.

**FrozenPride:** Well thank you. We will all have to see how she reacts when she awakes and sees the bite marks. Not even I know that yet. I figured your name was from Kingdom Hearts (even though I've never taken the time to check it out). One of my friends is a major Kingdom Hearts fan and NEVER shuts up about it. Scheming. Scheming. Scheming! Lol. Let's see what the "monster" has planned.

**jolie: **If you want, in one of the later chapters, I will attempt a more graphis lemon just for you. Of course she thought it was a dream! I'd think it was a dream too if Sesshomaru was in my room saying he wanted to please me! Yep, it was his choice. I am bad :) So yes, I want you to find out about Sess and Shomaru by YOURself, just like every one else. Annnd there won't be a lemon in this chapter because it's not centered on that yet. And you will see the purpose soon, dear. Just keep ya breeches on, ya hear? ...That was so country soundin'...

**Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I only own this plot. I also do not own "Reflection" from Mulan (Christina Aguilera's version).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Reflection?<strong>

Shomaru sighed as he leaned against the door-way of his shop. Rin hadn't been by all day. It was so unlike her. Every day she appeared with Ah-Un; some times she would even bring them all food. Today she was a no show. How unusual.

Running his fingers through his hair, he stared at the strands. Black as a raven's wing. Rin seemed to love playing with his hair. She always went on about how silky it felt.

Yesterday she was so distant though. Every time her hazel eyes met his her cheeks would heat up. It was so odd. Yes, she blushed frequently but not as much as she has been lately. Could it have something to do with the monster acting up last night, he wondered. No, it couldn't be. She had been acting strange since he proposed.

Shrugging it off, the tall male turned around and went back to work. There were so many swords to fix and make, but not enough time. The king from the kingdom was very, very harsh and requested that the swords be fixed in a fortnight. That was three days ago.

Normally soft features curled cruelly at the thought. The bastard wasn't even paying full price. How on earth was he going to support Rin in this village when he wasn't getting paid the full amount for his work and time. It was blasphemy. Out right wrong.

Picking up his hammer, he raised his arm and slammed it down on the hot metal watching the embers fly. Each strike of his hammer was rewarded with such. Each strike slowly calmed him as he set about his task. His mind ran away from him to his hazel eyed fiance. Tonight he would take her out for a midnight stroll.

Yes, a nice stroll through the woods would be nice. Sure, it would be cold, but he would have a small fire built ahead of time to warm them up. Food would be prepared for her and her dogs. He had already won her affections. Now it was time to win her heart before the night of the full moon.

Every thing was going according to plan. Yes, every thing was going exactly according to plan, he thought smiling.

* * *

><p>With a groan, Rin rolled out of bed. It was way past sun-up. She had so many things to be done today. The baker needed help. The seamstress needed someone to wear a dress while she hemmed it. Not to mention old Kaede needed some one to help her find herbs. And Shomaru needed some one to bring him something to eat.<p>

Not to mention she only had eleven more days. For some odd reason she felt drawn to go to the river in eleven more days. Maybe she could tell Shomaru about this strange compulsion she felt. Maybe he would help her understand it. His intelligence far exceded her own.

With a shrug of her small shoulders, she sighed. He would probably call her crazy from wanting to go the river the first night of the full moon. Every one knew that was the night the monster began hunting.

Sighing, Rin walked to her strange changing curtain and set about the task of changing. She had to go to the river any ways. She was in desperate need of a bath. Ah-Un both needed to washed as well. Their coats were darker than normal from dirt and gunk.

"Ah-Un," called Rin as she popped her head from around the curtain. The wolf's fang hung delicately around her neck begging to be noticed. "We are going to the river tomorrow."

Ah grunted and turned away from her. If his misteress thought she was giving him a bath, she had another thing coming. Un just shook his head, his tail between his legs as he hid under the bed. There was no way he was jumping in a freezing cold river. Not in the winter time.

Huffing, Rin glared at the dogs before an idea sparked in her mind. Feigning sadness she walked out in her newest dress. "I guess I'll go alone." She watched as two pairs of solid black ears stood erect and hid a smile. "And the monster will steal me away."

Ah-Un looked at each other then whined and yipped as if communicating together. It always amazed Rin how intelligent her pets were. As if it wasn't odd enough, there were times the young woman that she understood them. It was so odd.

The young woman listened as Ah growled at Un before walking towards her like a pup who just had his toy taken away. Whining, he nudged his massive head into her hand in defeat. Un followed behind him. Copying his alpha, he licked Rin's other hand.

"Suck up," she whispered to Un before scratching behind their ears. "C'mon, boys. Time to visit Maru before going about our chores."

Both dogs started yipping and barking happily as they raced to the door. Rin just smiled as she checked her appearance once in the mirror. Right when she was about to turn away she noticed something strange. A bruise marred the side of her neck.

Shocked she brought her hand up and pushed aside her hair. "No," she gasped as she saw the mark of the monster left on her. "No!"

* * *

><p>Half the day had passed and Rin still hadn't stopped by the shop. Night was going to fall in a couple more hours and Shomaru was getting worried. All day he had caught glimpses of her. Never once did she stop by to see him. Now he was really worried.<p>

Staring at his unfinished work, which he had accomplished more today than he could have in three days, he left. The metal bar doors to his shop closed eerily behind him as he began to lock up. His mind was so far away as the snow crunched under his boots. Rin. She was always on his mind.

Locking away all of his thoughts, Shomaru began the short walk to Rin's home. The snow crunched quietly under his boots. The wind whipped his hair back and out of his face. The cold of the falling snow cooled his heated skin.

Winter. It was beautiful. Beautiful and deadly, like they all said about the monster. Yet, no one but Rin's mother had seen him. It was even said that it was because of her he never attacked the village.

All rumors. He could tell you it was more than likely the truth. How he could honestly say it, you wouldn't believe. After all, who would believe the newcomer? No one. No one except for Rin.

Just the thought of what he could tell them brought a smile to his lips. Yes, there were so many things he could tell this bunch of villagers. They would either mark him as a lunatic. Or, quite possibly try to kill him. Let them try. Just let them try.

They would never look past their own petty lives to see the real picture. The monster wasn't interested in them. He was more interested in the food source here. So many people here with untainted blood. No diseases ravaged the village like in cities. It was perfect for a blood drinker.

Not to mention most of the woman were still pure. Their bodies, and minds, easier to control for the monster's use. He was after all a man. Men had needs. Sure, he could use the females of his kind. But why use extremely used stock when there was slightly used stock?

A biting cold blast of wind had Shomaru rocking back on his heels. It was enough to knock him out of his thoughts to look to the sky. Blood painted the clouds as the sun sunk lower into the sky. Eyes widened with shock, Shomaru ran as quickly as he could to his own home. Seeing Rin would have to wait. Bloody skies were bad news for him and every one around him.

* * *

><p>Fire crackled in the firepit as Rin added more logs to the hungry flames. The heat instantly warmed her chilled bones. All day she had avoided Shomaru and guilt wasn't pleasant. It was almost as bad as shame. But she couldn't bring herself to face him. Still. He needed to know she fine almost as much as she needed to know he wasn't worrying.<p>

Standing up and dusting off her hands, Rin turned towards the small cooking area. She could at least fix him some dinner. He always loved her cooking. Some nice, hot, freshly cooked stew would do perfectly.

Kaede had given Rin some great herbs for stew. Tobi, the baker, had given her some freshly baked bread and cookies she helped make. Not to mention Saranatha, the Dutch seamstress, had been nice enough to give her some freshly killed **venisen***. Every thing perfect for stew was right there.

Quickly Rin set to work on fixing the dinner. Left over pieces from the meat were given to Ah and Un, who instantly devoured it like rabid wolves. Some times Rin worried about them. Shrugging it off, she continued the task at hand keeping both Sesshomaru and Shomaru far from her mind. That proved to be a difficult task.

Out of nowhere, the lyrics to a song she once heard her mother sing filled her mind. The song that described her mother's life before she came to this village. It had been so long since she had sung the song. It might do her some good to sing. It may even keep her mind from the two men plaguing her mind.

In her mind she began to listen to the imaginary sound of instruments playing. The instruments once played at the tavern when her mother had been alive. Every one adored listening to her mother sing. Right now she really needed those memories so she sang. She sang the song in a language she didn't even know.

_**Look at me  
>You may think you see<br>Who I really am  
>But you'll never know me<br>Every day  
>It's as if I play a part<br>Now I see  
>If I wear a mask<br>I can fool the world  
>But I cannot fool my heart<strong>_

Out in the woods, a pain filled scream echoed. Animals hid as a man laid on the forest floor, his bones snapping and reshaping. Black hair flew around him in the air as it slowly changed colors and grew in length. Limbs elongated. Body elongated. Facial structure changed. Even his ears changed.

When the sun set and the skies were redder than usual were the worst. His disguise was always thrown off. His body changed back into his original form and it was painful. Nights when the change happened on his say were better. The nights of the full moon were worse.

_**Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<strong>_

Rin stared at her reflection from one of the pots hanging up. Who was she really? The village beauty whose mother was a wench. Underneath that title she was an actual person. Like Sesshomaru, the monster. He had feelings too. Last night had proved that much.

Shomaru was a person as well. He never spoke of his past before the village. It always seemed to painful for him. She didn't care. She cared for him anyways. He had been nothing but kind. And his reflection was that of a hard working, honest man.

What was her reflection?

_**I am now  
>In a world where<br>I have to hide my heart  
>And what I believe in<br>But somehow  
>I will show the world<br>What's inside my heart  
>And be loved for who I am<strong>_

Groaning, the male shoved himself up onto his feet slowly. His silver hair spilled over his shoulders as blood slowly oozed from his pores shoving out the human toxins. Every bone in his body popped as he stretched allowing the blood to flow more freely.

With a growl, he took off running towards the village where he knew she would be. Soon, very soon, his disguise wouldn't hide him from her. She was all ready putting the pieces together. He could feel it, but she wasn't making connection.

All her life she had been in this village, never left. But it seemed now she was in a world she had to hide from. More than just herself, but her heart. Her heart always had to be hidden.

How she wanted to just thrust it at Shomaru's feet and show him who she truly was. How she craved the affection of another being, who wasn't an animal. It seemed, though, her prayers had been answered though. The monster seemed to want her affections and was more than willing to give her affection in return..

_**Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection  
>Someone I don't know?<br>Must I pretend that I'm  
>Someone else for all time?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<strong>_

The beast in him roared for freedom as Sesshomaru landed on the roof of Rin's house. Her voice drifting up through the cracks. It was soothing. More soothing than anything in the world. Not even the coldest night could calm his aching body as her voice did right now.

Sesshomaru wondered how much longer he could pretend to be some one else before she finally came to him. If had to wait until after the full moon, he would actually pity the villagers. He would kill every single one of them until she agreed to his..forever.

_**There's a heart that must be  
>Free to fly<br>That burns with a need to know  
>The reason why<strong>_

_**Why must we all conceal**_  
><em><strong>What we think, how we feel?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Must there be a secret me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm forced to hide?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't pretend that I'm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone else for all time<strong>_  
><em><strong>When will my reflection show<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who I am inside?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When will my reflection show<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who I am inside?<strong>_

As she sang the last verse Rin poured some of the steaming hot stew into a bowl big enough to hold a couple meals worth. The sweet, slightly spicy smell of it caused her toes to curl. A smile was spread across her face as she gathered up some bread and a little bit of goat cheese. Hopefully Shomaru would like a change in menu.

"Ah. Un," she called as she walked to the door unaware of the piercing golden eyes following her every movement. "Time to go see Shomaru."

At the mention of the man both dogs jumped up from the positions in front of the fire. They rushed past her and sat obediently at the door. The smile on Rin's face just widened as she opened it completely unaware of the danger on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: MWHAHAHA There's the ending of this chapter. I wonder what danger there is awaiting our precious Rin. And who is Sesshomaru disguised as. You will never know. *evil cat laughs in the background* ._. Wtf?<strong>

**And thanks again Taraah. I didn't realize there was so many errors... I really do feel like a dumb redneck now. Oh wait...I am a dumb redneck xD But at least I'm smarter than most!**

**Venisen*: Venisen is deer meat. (The deer was dead before it was taken.)**


	6. The Kiss of Death is the Kiss of Life

**A.N: Sweet lord.. I didn't realize that I haven't updated in two months. I am so sorry every one. I'm not going to make up some lame excuse to tell you. But I will say that I have been immensely busy with school and trying to find a job and get a new laptop with internet. x.x It's taking awhile lol. Well here is your chapter right after the reviews! And for those who want to know about the red sky and it's meaning, there will be an Author Note at the end of this chapter explaining it.**

**Taraah36:** Sorry, Mikita was suppose to go back through and check out my errors since I was in a rush last chapter. But I will go ahead and edit that chapter. Shh, I can't tell you, lol. The red sky is actually a real superstition. I am going to put it down. Yup, Ah-Uh will protect her. Read and found out what Sessh is going to do. xD You are too smart for your own good, girly.

**jolie: **First off, thank you for reminding me about updating this. And also thank you for telling me to get on it. xD You'll be getting your sexual content soon, dearie. LOL, how do you know that for sure? Ah, but who said he was in her house? How do you know it's him?

**icegirljenni:** Android phone are evil little things. Just want to smash the one I'm borrowing into tiny piece. Good, just making sure you knew that they were animals and not "men". Good, good, you better remember the scene, lol. I am not going to confirm or deny you puzzle solving skills. But I will say you are close to being on the right track, my dear.

**TsukimoriKuchiki13:** Wait and see. And the curse thing is very close.

**FrozenPride:** Cliffhangers love you though. Love you prediction. You as well, might be on the right track.

**CoolCat0720:** There is going to be no rape in this story. And read to find out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters from the anime. I own this plot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time!<strong>_

_As she sang the last verse Rin poured some of the steaming hot stew into a bowl big enough to hold a couple meals worth. The sweet, slightly spicy smell of it caused her toes to curl. A smile was spread across her face as she gathered up some bread and a little bit of goat cheese. Hopefully Shomaru would like a change in menu._

_"Ah. Un," she called as she walked to the door unaware of the piercing golden eyes following her every movement. "Time to go see Shomaru."_

_At the mention of the man both dogs jumped up from the positions in front of the fire. They rushed past her and sat obediently at the door. The smile on Rin's face just widened as she opened it completely unaware of the danger on the other side._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Kiss of Death is the Kiss of Life<strong>

The night's cold wind bit into the tender flesh of Rin's flushed cheeks as she rushed towards Shomaru's place. Snow crunched under her boots. Wolves howled a soft, sad song to the moon. Ah and Un danced around enjoying their time outside.

It was a gorgeous night. The moon was nearly half filled moon shone down on the snow. Its beams casting a nearly ethereal glow to the place. It was breath-taking. Rin could bet that evil Sesshomaru, the monster who terrorized the village, would love it.

Shomaru seemed to love being outside at night almost as much as Ah-Un did. They would all play in the grass, or in this case, snow, and run around acting like children. It was the most adorable thing Rin had ever saw.

As she giggled, Rin walked up to Shomaru's home just on the outskirts of the small village. It always took a couple minutes for her to get to his place. Her knuckles gently rapped on the door. She waited a few minutes before rapping again. Still no answer. How odd, she thought before opening the door.

"Shomaru?" Rin whispered into the darkness of his cabin as she walked in. Behind her, she could hear Ah-Un growl before the door slammed shut in their faces. Their howls of pain and anger echoed through the village before it was filled with Rin's screams.

* * *

><p>"You're getting slow, <em>Lord <em>Sesshomaru," spat out an annoying werewolf who was currently circling Sesshomaru. Its black fur rippling on its back. Fang dripping with blood and saliva. Blood covering muzzle and paws. "You've gotten soft!"

Sesshomaru looked at him, his golden eyes instantly changing. The whites of his eyes turned red. The golden part changing to an eerie green and the pupils turning a deep purple. His marking becoming more pronounced as his claws lengthened. Claws growing longer and sharper.

"Silence, vermin," he growled out before the battle began.

Claws slashed at each other. Blood pouring onto the crisp, white snow tainting it. Smoke rose from where the poisonous blood of the werewolf touched. The snow turned black from where Sesshomaru's landed.

Each slash the massive paws swiped, Sesshomaru would dodge. He never attacked until he saw the perfect opening. His claws would slice at the flesh feeling it give way like butter to a knife. The werewolf would howl then change his tactic.

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru slammed his hand into the belly of the beast. Warm blood flowing freely down his arm. His fingers coiling around the intestines, he jerked them out watching as all color drained from the eyes of the werewolf.

All of the inards fell sloppily onto the ground before the head was wretched from body. Bones cracked sickly, skin shredded in a jagged manner, blood just continued to pour from the body. Sesshomaru just stared as he wiped the blood off of his arm and hand that was burning from the blood. He pivoted on his heel and began walking away until a cackle caught his attention.

"She's...dea..d... Yo...ur..prec...ious...human," gasped out the removed head. Soon a scream filled the air and Sesshomaru stiffened visibly. Throwing a flame onto the head and body, he took off quickly towards the village. His nose working in over time just to catch her scent, hoping he wasn't too late to save her.

Villagers shouted and screamed in horror. A beautiful female stood before them tearing about the village as Rin ran away as fast as she could. Blood dripped from the many wounds on her body. Ah and Un ran along side, each taking turns to attack the persuing female. Biting, clawing, and kicking her didn't work. But their howls did.

* * *

><p>"Rin, child! In here, girl!" called out old lady Kaede as Rin ranlimped past her home. Give her no time to think, the old woman dragged the young woman into her home and slammed the door shut after the dogs got in. Panting and gasping for breath, Rin collapsed onto the floor holding her side.

Kaede watched emotionlessly as the thing tearing apart their village roar angrily from the loss of her prey. Her beautiful body was bent back, her red-wine hair flairing around her.

"Get out here, _puttana_!" growled the woman as her unnaturally red eyes searched the burning village. A man foolishly ran past her so she grabbed him. Her fangs bursting out of her mouth as she ravenously bit into his neck tearing out the tender flesh of his throat. The man's screams died down as his blood was drained from his body. His frame limp in the woman's arms before she sent the body flying into a fire.

Ah softly growled, his dark fur bristling. His eyes glowed eerily as he stared at the door. Un stayed by Rin, his soft tongue lapping at her wounds trying to ease her pain as Kaede moved the girl. The furs were soft under Rin's skin as Kaede began tending to her wounds ignoring the woman outside.

"Ye will live, child. Lay still," whispered the old woman continuously as she worked. Rin knew she was trying to comfort both of them; but she could feel her life slipping away, farther and farther with each moment.

Rin's fingers gently gripped the wolf fang hanging from her neck. Tears dripped from her closed eyes. _Sesshomaru-sama_, her mind whispered before the woman from before kicked in the door, splintering it from the force. Kaede was slung into a wall. Ah and Un were kicked far outside when the lunged at her.

"There you are, little girl," cooed the woman as she crouched over Rin. "It's now time to die." A twisted evil smirk covered her lips right before her claws slammed into Rin's chest. Unlike she expected, Rin remained silent as her tears mingled with the blood.

"I love you, Maru," whispered Rin quietly as she felt the woman digging into of her body.

* * *

><p>After minutes of searching the destroyed village, Sesshomaru finally caught Rin's scent. It wasn't her usual scent, it was the scent of her blood. The scent was strong. Sweet, yet spicy like her skin taste, but more intense. He ran towards that scent but was met with the most unpleasant sight.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru," squealed the woman, Rin's blood dripping from her hands and arms as she rushed towards him. "Look, m'lord, Stephanie took care of your nausance." The woman, Stephanie, looked up at him expectantly. All she got was a slap across the face that sent her into the wall beside the crawling Kaede.

"Fool," was all Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Rin's broken body. By some miracle she was stilling breathing, struggling to breath was more like it. "Rin."

Her voice was hushed. If she was in pain, she hid it very well. "Sessh...omaru...sa..ma."

"Ye can save her," croaked out Kaede as she pushed herself up to lean against the wall. "The Kiss of Death is the only way."

Sesshomaru just stared at the old woman. Kaede, the woman who use to help Rin's mother lure men out into the woods just for him. A kind hearted woman. One of the few who did not judge him.

He knew it was the only way to save Rin. Yet, he did know know what it would do it to the young girl. Risks had to be taken. Rin's life was the most important. Sesshomaru had, no, needed to save her. If he did not, this village would be completely destroyed...by him.

Elongating his fangs, he bite in the tender flesh of his wrist. He took just enough blood into his mouth to save her before slipping his other arm under her. His eyes met her foggy ones. No words were needed to be said. Rin looked at him with trust.

His lips pressed against her soft ones. Her first was one she would never forget. Her first kiss was the Kiss of Death. His blood poured into her mouth. His mouth keeping her from spitting out the sickly sweet substance forcing her to swallow all of it before the pain swamped her broken body. Blackness was all she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Ta da! Now it's time for me to reveal the superstition about the Red Sunset.<strong>

**The Red Sunset is a superstition not really known. I happened across it from an old, well I guess you would call her a witch from the pratice she does. It is said that an Native American woman cursed her lover, an owner of a rich plantation here in Mississippi, for killing their son, unintentionally killing him, and for not leaving his wife.**

**The curse was that whenever the sunset was blood red, the reddest of all reds, he would turn into some unhuman and go blood thirsty. He killed his wife and their eight children. When he found out what he had done, he had his lover killed for cursing him. Unknnown to him, it made the curse worse.**

**That's all I know about the superstition right now. I'm getting the rest of it soon, so I'll post it up soon.**

_**puttana: **_Means "whore" in Italian

**And I do have a request. My best friend Mikita passed away today and I ask that you all keep her brothers and fiancee in your prayers asking for the Lord to give them the strength to heal and move on. Thanks..**


	7. Author Note on Updates!

Hello, my lovely readers. I apologize for not being on here to update my stories in the last couple of years. I do have some good news, but I also have some bad news.

The good news is that my stories will be updated and posted up. The first one should be up in the next couple of weeks (maybe later since I am having to balance college work, work, and this. So I apologize!)

The bad news is that all my stories will be taken down so I can rewrite them. I have been reading them all over and have noticed all the grammarical and speech errors. They shall all be fixed.

I love you all and cannot wait to have the first update for you my loves!

Love  
>EmoJinx18<p>

(This is just a brief, less pathetic version. I had been planning on giving you all a long explanation, but it would be so whiny and pathetic that I do not wish to put you all through that!


End file.
